


My Treat

by peacoatsandrosary



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Fluff, M/M, chef hux, hux isnt an awful person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacoatsandrosary/pseuds/peacoatsandrosary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifteen year old Ben Solo is a runaway, low on funds, and down on his luck he stumbles upon a ginger man who makes him realize that maybe he's not as down on his luck as he'd thought.</p><p> </p><p>((that sounds like an awful movie, i promise it is, pffft))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like 2 thank Gordon Ramsay and [JD](http://red-0ak-tree.tumblr.com/) for killing me softly

Fifteen year old Ben Solo has run away from home. He’s been on the streets for weeks now, running low on the meager amount of money he had managed to save up. He’d spent the first week eating the food he’d packed, but at this point he barely had enough to even buy something from a fast food restaurant in the middle of downtown, Chéad Ordú* There weren’t a lot of those around, and there was no way he could afford a train ticket back to New Vastus.*

He is at a loss. Shuffling through the back alleys weighing his very few options, he doesn’t even notice the ginger man dressed in a black chefs outfit who'd been taking a smoke break watching him closely, that is until a hand tugs at the back of his hoodie. He whips around, wide dark eyes meeting the taller mans bright green ones, “You know that this is considered loitering, right?” The mans voice is tight and hollow.

“Sorry- I- I’m just passing by- I’ll go” Ben chokes out, trying to keep his voice steady, and failing. He’s quick to try and tug away from the older man, but finds himself stopped by a hand gripping his hoodie yet again,

“I didn’t mean that you had to leave, would you like to come in though?” That wickedly composed voice has taken on a slightly softer edge, and Ben can’t help but admire the mans composure, That is, before he's forced to whisper out, “I- Uhm, I can’t afford it.” He can feel his face heating up in embarrassment and wills it away,

“That’s fine, it’ll be my treat, I was about to take a break and it’s always more pleasant to have someone to eat with," the older man's response comes seamlessly. "If you would do me the honor that is, to eat with me."

Ben is nodding before he even realizes, eyes wide and filled with wonder. He finds himself being escorted into the restaurant through the back door. They go through the kitchen, where the older man shouts to a woman with near white blonde hair that he was breaking for dinner. Then he’s being ushered into a black polished chair, at a little table with a white table cloth, candles quickly being lit by a wide eyed waiter who’s nervously eyeing the man he is sitting with.

“Mr. Hux, sir, what shall you be having to drink this evening sir?” Ben can't help but cringe for the poor waiter at the unimpressed look he receives from the ginger sitting across from him.

“Water, considering I’ll be back on the kitchen in an hour,” and that has Ben reaching a hand up to cover the smile tugging his lips.

“Oh- of course sir, a-and you sir?” The waiter asks Ben with wide panicked eyes.

“Water for me as well please,” Ben answers quietly, a small smile on his lips as the waiter nods and scurries away.

“I’ve realized I never asked your name,” the ginger man hums out, voice bland.

“Oh it’s- it’s Ren, Kylo Ren,” Ben nearly chokes when he realized he was about to say his real name, before he catches himself, doing the movie stereotypical thing of looking around quickly to figure out a name. Ren comes easily enough, but he knows the Kylo sounds forced. He prays the other man doesn’t call him out on it.

“Ren huh, alright _Ren_ , my name is Hux, it’s nice to formally meet you,” Hux drawls out, clearly picking up on the fact that Kylo Ren was in fact not his name, but not calling him out on it.

“It’s nice to meet you too Hux, thank you for this by the way” Ben- No Ren, thanks gently, eyes downcast scanning the menu. The only response Ren receives is a quiet hum.

What he doesn’t know is that as he reads the menu Hux is looking over him, is that Hux clearly remembers seeing the boy on the news the previous day when his mother and father had done a small conference pleading with him to come home. He looked well to have been missing for nearly three weeks. Hux has no plans on turning the kid in. He’d run away plenty of times himself. The last thing the kid needed was to be FORCED to go back. 

Minutes pass before a new waiter appears, glasses of water in hand and far more confidence than the last time, “Excuse me sirs but are you ready to order?” The new waiter asks lightly,

“Yes, I’ll have the Bucatini with Butter-Roasted Tomato Sauce, make sure Phasma cooks it,” Hux’s voice is smooth and confident.

“I’d like the zucchini-eggplant lasagna please,.” Ren prides himself on how steady his voice is as he orders.

“Have 23 cook his,” Hux adds on before taking a sip of his water. The waiter quickly nodding and going to put the order in.

“Who’s twenty-three?” Ren questions lightly, brow furrowed.

“Oh, I don’t know his name, he was the twenty-third person to apply for the job, he specializes in the vegetarian dishes on the menu,” Hux answers, the slightest twitch at the corner of his lips showing he’s amused by the question.

“Oh, so, are you a manager?” Ren finds himself asking, sitting up a bit straighter, interested in the mans role here.

“You could say that, but I’m a touch more than just the Manager. I’m the Head Chef, and Owner,” Hux’s lips do tug into a small smile that borders on a smirk this time.

“Oh wow,” Ren whispers, wide eyed looking at the other man.

“What can I say, I was an overachiever,” Hux sounds again, his voice gaining a teasing quality.

But Ren finds himself unable to respond by a steaming dish being placed in front of him. From there it’s silent other than the sound of forks and knives, and Ren’s own quiet moans at the taste of the food.

“Ben, I’m not going to tell you to go home, but I must ask, is everything alright at your home? Is there a reason for your leaving?”  
And _Ben_ nearly chokes on his food at the question, looking up at the older man his eyes wide and shocked, before he all but deflates. He picks at his half eaten food before replying.

“My parents are trying to send me to a boarding school run by my uncle, I know, it’s stupid to run away but I don’t want to be like them! I just want to live my own life and they refuse to listen to me, I just- I don’t want to disappoint them but I can’t just do what they want and end up miserable.”

“Try to call them now, they’ll listen, they care more than most parents, and if they don’t, and you find yourself running again, come back, I could always use another pair of hands here at the restaurant,” Hux’s words are soft and there’s a gentleness to him that hasn’t been there before, and Ben is left watching as the man stands up, takes a step towards Ben, brushing back his inky black hair before leaning down and pressing a kiss to his forehead. Hux whispers a quiet ‘good luck,’ before disappearing into the back.

Ben's face is flushed red. He silently finishes his meal before heading out the front door of the restaurant, feeling more confident than he has in a long time. He looks back into the busy restaurant with a small smile before stepping out. He finds a pay phone at the end of the street by the bus stop.

Before he knows it he’s dialed his mother.

“Hello, Leia Organa speaking,” his mothers voice rings out.

Ben can feel the tears prickling his eyes.

“Hello? Is anyone there?” Her voice calls again.

He can’t help the quiet hiccup that escapes him this time.

“Ben?! Ben honey, is that you?!” Her voice grows panicked and pleading. 

When he finally finds his voice he whispers out a quiet, “Yeah mom, yeah, it’s me.”


	2. Better Late Then Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super tiny continuation set a few (seven) years later!

Ben shucks out of his graduation robes so fast he was sure his mom would get onto him about pulling its seams later but he didn’t care. Tossing the ugly green robe in the back seat along with the flat cap of a matching color, he cranks his car over (that he’d fondly nicknamed the millennium rust bucket). It’s the car that his mom, dad, and uncle had all driven around during their college stay,  
which was passed down to him through a series of unfortunate events.

But at least it got him where he was going; which was what he was solely focused on, where he was going that is. A place he hadn’t been back to in nearly seven years. (Which had driven him insane, But Hux had been right.)

His parents had finally accepted he wasn’t going to be a senator or an archaeologist turned somewhat private eye or anything of the sort for that matter. In fact, Ben himself hadn’t even known what he was going to do up until he met Hux, who is the reason he finds himself weaving in and out of traffic the same day as his graduation to get to a fancy little restaurant in downtown Chéad Ordú.

He chews his lower lip, ever wide eyes flickering between traffic and his own face in the rear view mirror. 'He’ll be happy to see you, he said you were welcome back, that he wouldn’t mind another pair of hands in the kitchen,' he goes over in his head.

After parking in the designated lot at the end of the street, (though hee would never admit it) he practically jogs to the restaurant, which had been painted a deep red with new black edging since the last time he’d been.

Pushing the doors open he’s quick to step to the reservation desk. After all, he’s had a spot in the kitchen reserved for nearly seven years now.

“Excuse me sir, what name is your reservation under?” The man at the desk questions blandly, already looking down at the book in preparation to mark his name off.

“It’s not, I’m here to see Hux,” he drawls out easily, a wide smile playing on his lips.

Which firmly stays there as the two argue. 

And argue.

And argue.

Until finally there’s an annoyed voice that calls out, “What’s going on here?”

At which Ben's smile only grows, bright white teeth on full display when he spots the man that voice belonged to, aged a few years and scowling. But it's still the very man that inspired him to become a chef, the man he's been eager to get back to all these years.

And he’s quick to pull the other man into a tight hug, hunched over slightly to bury his face in that ginger hair he'd been dreaming of. The receptionist's background chatter ceases the moment he pulls Hux into his arms.

Ben pulls back just enough to look at Hux’s face. Hux seems to have finally recognized him, wide green eyes blinking owlishly at him.He can't help himself, he presses a gentle kiss against Hux’s forehead much like Hux had done to him years past, before he whispers, “So, does that offer still stand?”

To which the now- very red faced Hux shoves him away cursing, “Oh my god- you- you’re awful! Just- get in the fucking kitchen you asshole,” and Ben's head tips back as he laughs. Slowly getting under control he reaches a large hand out, pushing some of Hux’s hair that had fallen back with a gentle smile.

“Anything for you Chef,” he drawls.

Walking past employees and tables filled with people watching him, his head held high as he drew his hair back into a bun, rolling his black dress shirts sleeves up, he pushes the kitchen doors open. Gazing upon the bustling kitchen, his eyes meeting blue eyes belonging to a familiar woman with white-blonde hair who smirks at him momentarily before tossing him a black apron, Ben cant help but think he's exactly where he's supposed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> chéad ordú* - Irish for First Order
> 
> New Vastus* - Finnish for Resistance


End file.
